100 th episode
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: This is set at the end of the one hundreth episode please r/r
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I do not own bones I simply am another big fan and this just popped in my head, this is right after they get out and he kisses her.(I odviously changed the words up a little.) bones is a little OOC but….

…"I'm not the gambler, I'm the scientist!" Bones said in shock, "I can't change."

"I'm not asking you to change, what if, what if I got in the cab that night?" Booth retorted the open ended question.

They were both silent, Bones didn't know the answer to the question being asked.

"Well," Booth said trying to break the silence, "You know how you talk to those couples that have been in love 40 or 50 or 60 years and it's always the guys who said they knew? Well, I know." he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Booth?" she looked away it wasn't only the fact that she was the scientist that didn't have much to do with it, she, though wouldn't admit it, was scared. 'What would happen if it didn't work out between them? But, what if it did? That question scared her the most. Bones know he loved her and would never do anything to hurt her, but she couldn't trust herself. Bones could finally admit it, but only to herself, she was afraid of commitment.

Booth noticed the look on Bone's face, she was thinking.

"Bones?" he said stepping towards her and grabbing her hand, it was a good sign when she didn't decline the offer. She grasped his hand tight, she had to trust him.

"I am afraid of myself…." She squinted, holding back tears. Even to herself that sentence was poorly structured and didn't make sense.

"Bones?" Booth questioned, of course he knew she wasn't afraid of _'her_self. Sweets was right however, she was afraid of commitment.

She gave him a hug, Bones didn't feel she knew what was going on herself, and her head was full of so much emotion and confusion. Bones gazed up at him, rain now soaking both of them, "funny," Booth thought, "we've been in this situation before." he smiled and leaned down kissing her on the cheek…..

CLIFFFF HANGER;

I didn't think I should waste my time if no one is gonna read this or like this soo….. R/R but please be gentle, I am not the best writer but I'm trying and I enjoy it :D so please READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I know how disappointed everyone was when I stopped…I didn't think anyone would read this actually. But a thank you is in order for those of you who reviewed, favorited, or even just read my story

Bones just stood there, hugging Booth tightly. '_What am I doing?'_ she thought to herself. This wasn't like her; she couldn't just let him…

What was it that is holding me back…_myself?_ They only thing holding my back from him is myself.

Booth released her a little but she wouldn't pull away, not this time… she thought.

He put his jacket on her shoulders.

"We should go inside." He said, breaking the sweet silence. She knew that everyone always said 'forever.' They never meant it though. Everyone she ever loved always left her. She had an irrational feeling (that mind you she didn't believe in) that Booth was different, he would never hurt her, she knew that for a fact.

When they get inside, he led her to the couch in the lobby.

"Bones, I'm sorry..." he started but she cut him off.

"It's not that, it's just... you disserve someone more…" it was his turn to cut her off.

"More what… you're perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, that's an irrational thought." Bones uttered. _'Wasn't I just trying to talk myself into not doing this, just say YES.' _Her mind was screaming.

Booth squinted at her, she was impossible.

"Why can't you just admit it?" He mumbled.

"Admit what?"

"That you fell the same way and you're just afraid of commitment." Booth was getting angry.

"I can't!" she shot back sadly.

"bones, don't you get it…" he put his arm around her shoulders she absent – mindedly grabbed his hand, once she realized it, she decided not to let go.

"Booth, I do get it. I'm just not…" she couldn't finish that sentence because…she didn't mean it. She WAS in love with him, she DID trust him, She KNEW he was everything to her.

"Your not what?" he didn't understand why she was being so difficult, but he would never talk her into feeling something she didn't.

Bones thought that if she let her guard down she would get hurt. The problem was that she knew that Booth was her best friend, (next to Angela) and would never, EVER try to hurt her. She was confused.

CLIFF HANGER

A/n: how was it? R&R pleeeeease. And, I do not own bones, or booth… blah blah blah…(because if I did, booth and bones would be together and they… never mind)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I know it's been a long wait but I went on vacation, then I had make up homework….anyway that's my excuse… here it is…

She was so confused.

"I just…don't want to get hurt…" Bones said, blinking back hot tears.

"Bones, you KNOW I would never, EVER hurt you." Booth answered softly, looking away. He some how KNEW in his heart that she had to feel something too.

"I know…"

"Than what's the problem?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know…I just," she couldn't believe she was actually saying this, "I can't because I could hurt you, I'm afraid, Booth."

"When does my Bones not know something?" he smiled to lighten the mood.

"Booth, I just…" she didn't have the heart to tell him that she loved him.

"Bones, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She slipped. She gasped; both she and Booth went wide eyed. Evidently, so did Angela who was listening.

Cliff hanger….

A/N: please review :D :D do you guys hate me yet…….the preview of next week made me depressed so I decided to do this ;D :D LOADS OF LOVE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I know you guys wanna kill me for leaving you so long but here's the next chappy.

Disclaim: I don't own bones…because if I did…booth and bones would kiss more often. LOLZ

Angela stood there with her mouth hanging open. She was in shock that Bones would say that to Booth.

"What if I told you, that it's okay if you hurt me because I will always be there for you. I know you wouldn't hurt me." He said.

"Booth," she stopped, he trusted her, and he KNEW she loved him now. She couldn't always let herself hold her back, she found that one person that (metaphorically of course) made her (for lack of a better word) whole.

No one noticed Angela standing back by the stairs. She was hoping that Booth and Bones would finally find each other. They had been playing the most laid back game of "cat and mouse" she'd ever seen.

"So what do you say Bones? You think we could give 'us' a try?" booth asked brushing a stray hair away from her cheek.

Bones thought for a minute, _there's no way I can keep trying to keep me and everyone else safe from me. I have to try… _

"Y…Yes…Booth, we can give 'us' a try." She smiled happily.

Angela smiled to herself, _well it's about time they get together, she thought._

_Bones scooted closer to booth and put her head on his chest, he kissed her forehead. She couldn't remember a time where one person could make her feel so unconditionally loved and so safe. _

_She looked up at him and smiled widely, he was a good man. _

_Booth looked down at her lips, and back up at her eyes, a sparkle in his eye. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly, smiling a little, then they heard a gasp coming from the stairwell._

_Cliff hanger…_

_a/n: yes your aloud to hate me now… but I will continue…only if you R&R plz :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Tehe I'm so sorry this took so long…..REALLY long…

Angela came from behind her standpoint with her mouth still wide open in shock.

"I can't believe you were spying on us," Bones said in shock. She was still curled up on the couch with Booth's arm around her.

"I'm so sorry. I came to make sure you two didn't kill each other….clearly I didn't have to bother with that….I'm going to leave you two kids alone now." Angela said backing away to the elevator.

"Well… I hope you didn't want to keep it from the rest of the group. Angela knows; everyone's going to know by the time we get back up there." Booth smiled, planting a soft kiss on Bone's forehead.

He'd been waiting for this moment from the moment he fell in love with her, which evidently was the first day they met. Waiting for the moment he could hold her in his arms. His moment to be able to kiss those lips he had been watching say word that had no meaning to him; those lips that bicker with him and taunt him so much. He'd wanted her for as long as he could remember.

"What's on your mind, Booth?" Bones inquired. She watched him stare into her eyes. She'd been secretly waiting to be held by him. She'd been waiting to be kissed by him. Bones couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. She herself had been wanting him for so long; she'd given up the thought of _actually _being with him.

"Come on. Let's get upstairs to the rest of the group." Booth said kissing Bones hard on the lips. Booth was shocked at how easily Bones let him kiss her in front of the floor department at the station.

They got up the stairs and watched as everyone stared…

Cliff hanger (should I even bother going on with this after so long?)


End file.
